A type of heat exchanger having two fin/tube cores and collecting tubes on opposite sides of the fin-tube cores is disclosed in European Patent Application No. EP 414 433 A2. Two collecting tubes of the disclosed heat exchanger have, as is shown in FIG. 12 of that document, a flow connection to one another by means of two junction members. Two junction members are each fitted onto one collecting tube as individual parts, and are brazed thereon. During subsequent assembly of the two fin/tube heat exchanger cores, the two junction members are screwed to one another. This heat exchanger, which is assembled after a brazing process, is not as stable under high pressures as it is with CO2 as the refrigerant.
It is also known to equip the ends of collecting tubes with a slit in order to insert a closure plate therein.
Expenditures for the manufacture of known heat exchangers appears to be too high, and reflect the relative difficulty in such manufacturing based upon many current heat exchanger designs.